


But I’m here for you

by orphan_account



Series: Pinwheel [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you, Jihoon. I’m sorry for being an ass in the past year,”At that, Jihoon’s expression softened, “Why are you talking about the past again? You said it yourself to not bring that up,”(or the day(s) Jihoon and Soonyoung watched the video of each other during the year the weren’t together)





	But I’m here for you

Jihoon dropped on his chair, running his fingers through his dark hair. It was past 2 AM and he was still in his studio. He just finished composing a song for Hansol and Jisoo. They were here to help with the composing before Jihoon insisted for them to go home first, since he could finalize the song himself.

He picked his phone up from the table beside him, sighing at the many messages on their group chat. He swore they never slept. Ignoring the group chat, he scrolled down to see one message that made his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t understand how the other’s name still made his heart raced after all this time.

 

From: Soonyoung

_Ji, I’m going to pick you up. Jisoo-hyung said you’re still in the studio. Wait for me <3_

 

Jihoon tried not to roll his eyes, the older’s was such a worrywart. Not that Jihoon mind. He wanted to see him too. So even though it was 30 minutes ago and Soonyoung probably was on his way already, Jihoon replied an okay before squeezing himself at the giddiness. Jihoon continued reading all the text he missed when he was occupied with his work. One message from Seungkwan raised an interest in him.

 

From: Seungkwan

_You need to check this out! [attachment]_

 

It was a 5 minute long video. The thumbnail didn’t show much, so Jihoon tapped the play button. It took the video 3 seconds to show a face he loved, standing in front of the camera, wearing a grey boyfriend’s sweater and a pair of black tights. Jihoon held his breath as he started speaking.

“ _Umm, okay. Hi, I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I’m in class 3. For this final project, following the cheerful and boyish theme, I will dance to a song that I’ve been wanting to dance for so long. This song was so dear to me since it was the first thing that reminds me of someone precious to me. The title is Adore U._ ”

After that Soonyoung looked behind the camera to cue someone to play the song. Jihoon felt his heart clenched. It was the song. Jihoon wanted to say their song. The song that made them talk to each other, the song that made Jihoon forever grateful that he was allowed to meet Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung finally danced to his song as he said when he had first known that Jihoon was the composer. The moves was fresh and energetic, very fitting to the cheerful song and Soonyoung looked so young. His face showing every bit of his emotion. He was dancing as if he was conveying all his feeling to the audience. Like he wanted to tell the world how much he adore someone.

When he completed the dance, Soonyoung stood there in the middle of the screen, catching his breath, “ _Thank you very much. I choreographed it with someone in mind, someone I adore so very much…_ ”

Right at that moment, his studio door opened, “Jihoonie, are you ready to—“ Soonyoung entered and when he saw Jihoon’s screen, he immediately threw a grabby hand at him. Jihoon quickly ducked, he paused the video as he avoid Soonyoung’s hands.

“I knew it! I knew that they will send it to you!” Soonyoung was chasing Jihoon as he circled around his chair. “I’m gonna kill Seungkwan and Seokmin!”

“Why?” Jihoon asked as he pushed his chair toward Soonyoung who avoided it and charged towards Jihoon.

“Why?!” Soonyoung wailed. “Of course because it’s embarrassing!”

Jihoon jumped on the couch, avoiding Soonyoung long arms. It was amazing how he could still out of the older’s grasp in this small studio. “Now, Jihoon, come here, let me handle that video,”

However, instead of running away, Jihoon threw himself into Soonyoung’s arms, his own arms circling the taller’s waist, phone carefully tucked between his fingers on Soonyoung’s back. Soonyoung immediately stopped moving, Jihoon could hear the thumping of his heart on his chest. He nuzzled his face to Soonyoung’s chest, hiding his smile.

“Jihoonie?”

“Let me finish watching it, okay?” he mumbled against Soonyoung’s shirt. Soonyoung was always weak against Jihoon plead. So, Jihoon, adding it for effect, looked up to the older with the best puppy eyes he could muster. Soonyoung spluttered.

“Fine,” he said, face red in embarrassment. Jihoon cheered as he tucked himself in Soonyoung’s arms more comfortably. Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s middle as he tapped the play button again. “ _Thank you very much. I choreographed it with someone in mind, someone I adore so very much. He is the most beautiful person I have got the chance to meet, someone who inspires me with his hard work. I love you, I want you to know that._ ”

When the video ended, Jihoon looked up to Soonyoung who tried his best to avoid Jihoon’s eyes. “Was this from your study abroad?” Jihoon quietly asked. Soonyoung cleared his throat.

“Yeah,”

Jihoon sneaked his arms around the older’s waist, pulling him closer.

“How did it go?”

Soonyoung was quiet for a few breath before he answered, “It went well, they loved the choreo, they loved the song too,”

“It was when you still think I was Seungkwan’s boyfriend, right?” at that, Soonyoung pushed the younger at arm’s length and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Can’t you please stop bringing that up? Let me live,” Soonyoung pouted. Jihoon chuckled. After the misunderstanding cleared up, Soonyoung became such a good friends with Seokmin and Seungkwan.

Jihoon caressed Soonyoung’s cheek fondly, before he sneaked his hands behind his neck, resting his head on Soonyoung’s chest. Jihoon voiced his next words against Soonyoung thumping heart, “I love you, too,”

***

When Wonwoo sent him the video, Soonyoung tried not to break down at the sight. It was Jihoon, playing the keyboard of a song he composed. Soonyoung heard the completed song, when he visited Jihoon when they finalised their recording. It was beautiful when Seungkwan and Seokmin sang it.

But, it was nothing compared to Jihoon.

Soonyoung had forgotten about the video that Wonwoo had talked about on their call, but the younger had suddenly sent him the video when Soonyoung was practicing. While catching his breath, Soonyoung played the video. The clear echo of the melodies rang in the empty practice room.

The camera was filming Jihoon’s back, Soonyoung couldn’t even see the face. The tune was soft and beautiful, but Soonyoung felt his heart clenched by how it sounded. When Jihoon started singing, with voice full of emotion and longing, Soonyoung gripped his phone tighter. Jihoon’s voice even broke at some point, and Soonyoung wanted to hug that lonely back, to envelop it in warmness that he deserved.

“ _I love you, I love you, say yes,_ ” as the singing stop, even without the camera getting closer, Soonyoung could see the younger was wiping his eyes and the video got cut off.

His ribs was suffocating him, Soonyoung needed to see him. He needed to see Jihoon. So, still on his practice clothes, Soonyoung grabbed his bag, running out of the practice room almost bumping into Chan who returned from buying drinks.

“Hyung! Where are you going? We still have practice!”

But, Soonyoung ran without stopping to a building a few blocks away from the dance studio. When he arrived, without hesitation Soonyoung got in an elevator and impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive to its destination floor.

When the door opened, Soonyoung ran down the hall heading for the familiar door, without even knocking, Soonyoung threw open the door. The small composer jumped on his seat, turning around to face the breathless Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Jihoon quickly stood up, approaching the older with worry. Soonyoung took the last step and drew Jihoon into his arms, squeezing him as hard as he could without suffocating the younger.

“Soonyoung? What happened?” Jihoon asked worriedly, he tried to pull himself back, wanting to see his face.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry,” Soonyoung whispered, as he pull the younger closer.

Still confused at Soonyoung’s behaviour, Jihoon let himself being engulfed on the older’s warm embrace, rubbing a comforting circle on his back.

As Soonyoung’s breath evened out, he relaxed his hold on Jihoon’s body. “You okay?” Jihoon quietly asked. Soonyoung pulled away enough to allow Jihoon to see his face.

“I love you,” Soonyoung said. Jihoon blushed at the sudden confession.

“W-what? Why so suddenly?”

Soonyoung caressed the reddening cheek, feeling the warm skin against his palm. “I love you, Jihoon. I’m sorry for being an ass in the past year,”

At that, Jihoon’s expression softened, “Why are you talking about the past again? You said it yourself to not bring that up,”

“That doesn’t diminish the fact that I was an ass,”

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s face with his hands. “It was my fault as well. If I didn’t runaway, the past year would be different,” he said with a sad smile.

Soonyoung hated that smile, with a frown he said, “I hate that smile,”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “You hate my smile?”

“No, I hate it when you force yourself to smile,”

Jihoon smiled, this time genuinely, fondly at Soonyoung. “Yeah, I also hate it when you keep blaming yourself for something we’re both at fault,”

“I’m sorry,”

“You’re apologizing again,” Jihoon chuckled. His eyes crinkled, lips tugged up, and his dimples creased on the corner of his lips. Soonyoung dived down, stealing a kiss from those pink lips. Jihoon stuttered, face flaming red.

“What are you—“ Soonyoung stole another kiss, this time letting his lips lingered longer on the shy lips. When he pulled away, Jihoon was blushing furiously. Soonyoung chuckled at the adorableness.

“I love you, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said, eyes shining as he looked down to the younger. Jihoon quickly hid his face on his shoulder. Soonyoung let out a happy laughter, his chest shaking the younger on his arms.

Letting the younger calmed down, Soonyoung rocked their bodies side to side. When finally Jihoon looked up, his face looked almost as pale as he usually was. Soonyoung smiled at him and Jihoon returned it, before Soonyoung was surprised as the later leaned up planting another kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. Cheeks blushing again, Jihoon whispered softly, “I love you, too.”


End file.
